


Christmas Revelations

by Sniper_Blue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniper_Blue/pseuds/Sniper_Blue
Summary: Marco still being almost fully asleep turns out to not be such a bad thing.





	Christmas Revelations

**Christmas Revelations**

 

“So what were your Christmas traditions like?” Marco had asked at the beginning of December. Jean had answered him quietly, both absorbed in his studying for his finals and rather embarrassed by how little there actually had been for him to tell the other man. His mother had always tried to make it special for him, but she had despised most of the music and movies and had very little extra to spend on gifts or even decorations. On top of that, he knew, if only from the pictures Marco had displayed around their apartment and posted on his social media, that the other had always enjoyed an elaborate Christmas.

For the day to come around there only be a small tree in their living room with a few ornaments and party streamers masquerading as garland with an obviously handmade star adorning the top and next to no gifts underneath was something he had not been expecting. The fact that he had also just been allowed to _wake up_ was also slightly disturbing. He finally decided, after getting ready to face the day in a soft, worn pair of pajama pants and an oversized sweater, to check on his freckled roommate only to find him still in bed. With a shrug, he had left and made breakfast.

That, apparently, had been enough to bring a sleep-tousled Marco from his lair. He almost stumbled into the kitchen and wrapped himself around Jean with a grumble and a kiss to the side of his neck. He took no notice as Jean stiffened as he had moved on to pouring himself a large mug of coffee. When he was finally coherent enough, he turned back to Jean, mouth opening to tell him ‘Merry Christmas’ before what he had done caught up with him and he reddened from the tips of his ears down. Still-asleep-Marco was an ass to finally-awake-Marco.

“Pancakes okay this morning?”

“With sugar, please,” was his automatic reply.

Jean snickered as he flipped a few pancakes onto a plate haphazardly before he held the plate out and leaned over to kiss Marco softly.

“Pancakes and sugar,” he teased lightly, setting the plate on the counter and spooning a fair amount of powdered sugar out onto the pancakes he had just made. He still had no idea how Marco was able to consume such a thing, but had long given up trying to convert him to the classic pairing of maple syrup.

Marco gaped for a long moment before hissing, “ _Jean._ ”

“Yes, Marco?”

_“What the fudgesicle?”_

 

^////^

 

Marco hummed contentedly where he lay on the couch with his newly minted partner that he had just finished making a mess of with kisses. Jean laid comfortably across his chest, their legs tangled together and his fingers lightly playing connect the dots with the freckles he could see. He ran his fingers through the darker brown hair on a pale neck. It was almost time for a trim.

“So what are we baking today?”

“Mmm?”

“Baking, Jean. You said you and your mom always would, so, what are we baking today?”

“Don’t have much, he mumbled in reply. “Honey beer bread?”

It was a simple recipe and the always had the ingredients on hand. As a bonus, it disappeared quickly every time he made any, though he did wish that he could get a bit more of it than he was ever able to. In fact, Marco had a tendency to hoard all of the resulting loaves and refused to share with any of their friends when there was a new batch.

“Always delicious.”

 

^////^

 

“I really like this,” Jean commented quietly, pressing a soft kiss to Marco’s left pectoral. They were cuddled on the couch, Netflix playing a fireplace on the TV, and the freckled man’s hand was scratching lightly at his scalp. Rarely could he do something so quiet for any length of time, but that night was an exception.

Marco hummed his own agreement. With the lights off and blanket permission given for kisses, he was one happy man. Even more so when Jean pulled the blanket they kept on the couch down to drape across them both and allowed his eyes to close for sleep.

“Merry Christmas, Jean.”

**Author's Note:**

> The pancake thing. Yeah. That's me and my husband. I like the powdered sugar, he keeps trying to convert me. It has yet to work.
> 
> The honey beer bread thing. Yeah. That's also us. I literally made 4 loaves once and only got half of one. FYI, it tastes amazing when made with Guinness.


End file.
